Angry luigi and the powerpuff girls
by Mario bros fan4ever
Summary: When there is a hero there is a villain in Townsville professor utoinuim creates three super powered girls now with angry Luigi and alem tuber' s help can these girls save the planet
1. the beginning

Al was flying around the planet

I have to get home al thought . so al landed and saw the professer in danger and decided to help .

al. grabbed his metal mushroom and ate it al's arm turned metal then his leg then he was fully metal .

thr professer was in a five on one beatdown but it was about to be five on two .

al approched and punched one fat guy in the gut then two guys kicked al but hurt their legs due to metal .

one guy tried to kick al but al dodged . weak al said and punched him then went to normal the leader came you will pay for this then ran off . thank you the professer said no problem al said anyway gotta go he. said and grabbed a. tanooki suit

and grew raccon ears. then a. tail then grew fur on his legs then on his arms then

on his chest

the screen shows tanooki al . bye al said and flew home.

meanwhile alem and bob was training hi dad i am back al said then alem kicked bob. in the face . your getting good bob said a little too good he thought .

the screen shows them eating rice this is so good mom al said aw skylia said thanks son. no problem al said so bob said where were you bob asked . everywhere al said .

the tv shows al beating up five thugs . alem looks at al. were they strong he asked .

not even close al says and washes his plate and goes to his room and turns off the light .

night. al alem says night alem al says then notices a bright shine hey al says . whats that . come on alem says.


	2. birth

alem ran down the road and cape al followed him.

30 mimutes later

the boys arrived in townsville to see

someone getting robbed

alem teleports and kicks the guy then runs out .

meanwhile .

the professer wakes up in his lab to see three little girls .

hi one of the girls greeted.

hello the professor greeted

what are you names .

you created us so it's only fair you name us. the girl said

since you opened up first i will call you blossom.

one girl giggled.

since your so bubbly I'll call you bubbles .

now you . hm .

how about buttercup al said out of nowhere .

oh yes buttercup the professor said. buttercup pouted a bit .

isn't it their birthday al says . yeah alem says you gotta get them something.

oh my the professor says and runs out the door.

buttercup eye beams alem in the nuts owch alem states that hurts you know alem said . i don't even know you buttercup said. I'm al al greeted and this is my bro alem . we are friends of the professor.

cool blossom said . girls I'm back the professor said

alem teleported out of the house.

thanks al for looking after the girls . no problem al said anyway i got to go .

bye the girls waved bye al said and ran out the door.

so alem said what's next .

bed al said and went cape al and flew home wait up alem said and ran . a monkey glared at them


	3. 3

the next day al was training with alem

alem tried to punch al but al jumped and. kicked him in the face . kids skylia called we're going to town for a party . woo al said .

alem ran downtown only to run into a monkey. the monkey had a big brain ew alem said and ran back home .

dad where is the party. 14 bacon road.

bob. replied. Thanks alem said and ran off . not so fast skylia said but he was gone . don't worry mom al said i will get him.

Meanwhile blossom was chasing her sisters when she. saw a. mirror then alem passed by. blossom chased alem down. but alem doesn't know that and arrived at the party .cool party blossom said by the way tag you're it. Then flew away. alem went super sayian and flew for al .

Meanwhile al was walking. I am bored al said then grabbed a speed flower and ran.

Then alem tagged al. really al said then grabbed alem come on we have to dress . but alem was gone then ran back . okay let's go he said. al said.

Meanwhile bubbles tagged buttercup and flew away. girls the professor called and saw the damage . al came to. the professor. any problems professor. yes indeed . al grabbed a cape feather and went cape al and flew after blossom. alem chased buttercup.

buttercup tagged both blossom and bubbles. Then al used a lasso to tie them up. okay girls al said in a police desqusie. your under arrest for all this damage but the girls eye beamed the ropes to escape.

then they flew away tagging each other

meanwhile the mayor was walking down the hallway oh boy

yeah you tell them mayor a woman said .

oh boy the mayor said.

the powerpuff girls were tagging each other while flying towards town hall. al made 6 clones to try and stop them.

oh boy the mayor said. what are we going to do the woman asked . oh boy the mayor said turning left .

where are you going mayor we are in a serious pickle the woman said . exactly the mayor said.

the girls actually destroyed the clones with out noticing .

the mayor was about to eat his pickle but the girls crashed on him and the people. al was shocked . okay you girls need a lesson al said and went heatblast okay girls playtimes over he said but buttercup punched him then bubbles kicked him up then blossom slammed him down not knowing it was actually al. the professor took the girls home .

there was chaos everywhere. what the heatblast said then went back to normal . alem flew to al . hey he said. get up . al got up and look at the buildings aw man the party got cancelled alem said. hey al said we have bigger problem. we have to help the girl. no i don't alem said. want your birthday party you get ruined by 3 little girls al asked .

no alem said . then let's go al said and ran down a street but alem passed him due to being faster. the bros. came home to meet their parents sleeping then the bros fell asleep .


	4. 4

al woke up and made cereal and turned on the tv and saw clips of the powerpuff girl. then he saw a unknown hero. which was heatblast . wow skylia said those girls are trouble she said. no they are not trouble al said

excuse me skylia asked.

the girls don't know how to use their powers al said and i will help them. ok you can go skylia said . but finish your chores. already done al said and smirked. then ran out the door it was noon.

meanwhile the professor was heading for the car but saw an angry mob there he is the mayor said he was the one who created those girls.

they arrested him .

alem just woke up and quickly finished his chores and ran to meet his friend Jack.

al arrived at the school and looked inside and saw people constructing al quickly rebuilt the school with his clones . don't worry boys you shall be paid soon al said and flew away. wow said a constructer.

al ran into jack hey al jack said what's up . nothing much. al responde. did you see the girls jack asked.

yep al said listen i gotta go. bye jack said. then alem came .

meanwhile the girls were alone in the rain.

I wish the professor was here blossom said then some green guys came to them.

elsewhere. al was heading for a pipe .

thanks for the power ups al said .

No problem. Mario said.

al went back to earth and began his search.

The next day al and alem was at the zoo and the were looking at the monkeys then they saw the girls .

girls al said . Who is that alem said pointing at mojo .

I am. mojo.

Ok alem said and ran with buttercup.

Then al grabbed blossom and bubbles and ran at 195 km .

The group arrived at the girls house .

Then the professor was thrown inside.

did I miss anything al asked. crazy people the professor said don't worry professor things wil get better bubbles said . or. will it al said.


	5. true heroes

it was the next day .

boys get up skylia called what is mom?

al asked.

look at this bob said looking at the tv

it was monkeys .

gotta go al said wait for us bob said then time froze .

I just say boom boom boom.

al pushed his family into the city then grabbed a dog and saved him.

al did a backflip and took out drumsticks and was hitting bombs .

I say hey my mom I listen 1 2 3

I just say boom boom boom.

al hammered a monkey then broke a chain of monkeys.

al then put makeup on a monkey to was spinning tomato sauce.

Then al saved more people then went next to his family . where are we bob asked .

in the city al replied.

al jumped and shot a thunder ball to a monkey but missed then some robot monkey flew towards al . then the girls came in with the professor. mojo how could you bubbles asked. you said this would make things better blossom said.

yes for me mojo said. meanwhile alem punched a robot then bob fired a garlick gun at one. al went fire al and shot three fire balls at three robots.

please professor you have to believe us the girls pleaded. I don't know who to trust the professor said. The girls flew away .

Meanwhile skylia shot water at five robots but got distracted by the girls. The a robot kicked her down skylia bob said then went super sayian and punched the robot.

alem went super sayian and shot a final flash at 7 robots. The girls came back.

listen girls al said the professor is in trouble and the only way to save him is to work together al said. okay the girls said buttercup punched a monkey okay al said then shot a fire ball at a robot

blossom kicked a machine and it blew up.

Then alem shot a bunch of ki blasts at a lot of monkeys .

mojo was next.

The girls flew to mojo .

girls save yourselves the professor said. don't worry professor we can take him blossom said it's payback time buttercup said. mojo choked the professor then the. girls stopped.

it's good that you girls know your place mojo said and no tricks boys al was about to save the day.

now I will. take over. The world even. if it. means using extreme measures.

you wouldn't the girls said.

He would alem said.

mojo injected himself with. chemical x.

and threw the professor away then the girls saved him.

mojo pressed a button then left.

are you okayprofessor the girls asked. then some missles were heading for them . al began to laugh. what's so funny bubbles asked.

I just took 10 million steps today al replied then time froze al kick a missle into another. then shot a thunder wave at some then broke. one then time went back to normal.

Meanwhile mojo made his speech then alem shot a big bank attack. to him which sent him flying .

al ran and shot a super fireball at him.

Then buttercup punched mojo then blossom kicked him into a eyebeam from bubbles. alem went super sayian 2 and shot a final flash to him then mojo landed on a black liquid.

game over al said. now all that's left is to take the anatode and remove our powers for good blossom said. wait why al asked about to cry.

it's because of us all this happened the girls said. no the major said. That was awesome

I know right al said . we have to go alem said. and flew off. Hey girls al said see ya .

thanks for everything blossom said.

No problem al said and went back to normal and ran 195km.

later that was a fight bob said I know right alem said eating chicken. al was relaxing

another mission well done he said to himself

anyway al put on the fiend mask.

hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha al laughing.

Then removed the mask and winked at the screen . anyway al said gotta go to Japan al said and ran inside.

The end


End file.
